


Sick Prince Adam Headcanon

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Common Cold, F/M, Headcanon, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24





	Sick Prince Adam Headcanon

-It starts with Chip getting a few sniffles, then it spreads to the whole castle, miraculously missing Belle and finally hitting Adam.

-He denies it at first, but Belle cottons on after the sixth consecutive sneeze when they’re reading in the library.

\- The next day Belle wakes up, draws the curtains and Adam groans and pulls the covers over his head.

\- He’s literally the biggest baby ever!

\- He will either sleep for hours and Belle can’t get him to do anything or he sits up nearly all night coughing and moaning.

\- On those nights Belle tries to sit up with him. She sits with crossed legs on the bed as he puts his head in her lap. She plays with his hair and massages his temples.

-She makes him sit with his head over a steaming bowl of water that has peppermint in it to help clear out his airways. Seeing the noble prince, once Beast with a towel over his head is extremely funny for most of the servants.

\- When the sickness passes Belle wakes up to find fresh flowers in a vase next to her and Adam brings her breakfast in bed to say thank you.


End file.
